Irene Claudel
Irene was born into the Claudel family, an aristocratic family held in high regard. Though the details have been long forgotten, it is known that she one day saved Octavian's life. Octavian repaid her by making sure she made it into the "Sacred Knights," a wish she had secretly had for many years. Her enthusiasm impressed her teachers, and she soon became an extremely formidable paladin. One day during Irene's training, Leopold, the lord of the Claudel family, suddenly disappeared. Irene immediately set off to find him, following rumors that he had been seen in the south of the continent. Other rumors told of a growing evil army in the south, giving Irene the potential to kill two birds with one stone. Base Stats Skills and Playstyle Irene is your classic paladin concept. She is a defensive powerhouse, with plenty of buffs to keep herself and her team alive, along with several heals, and a handful of offensive abilities. Irene can fufill two major roles - healer or tank, depending on how she builds herself. Her offensive abilities, although handy, will not make her the powerhouse that characters like Atin will be, so she's better suited to a hybrid role, with a focus on defense. Character Traits: *Can wield a 2 handed spear or a mace+shield. *Versatile skills including buffs, heals, disables and nukes. Iron Will: Iron will gives Irene impressive fortitude, lowering the damage she recieves from her enemy's attacks by 6%/12%/18%/24% and skill damage by 3%/6%/9%/12%. Iron Seal: Irene summons massive metal plates to surround her enemy, restricting them from attacking or using skills for 2/4/6 seconds. Goddess' Touch: Irene summons a holy, healing power and channels it into a nearby ally or herself. The holy light flows through their body, healing their wounds and restoring 150/300/450/600 HP. Arrow of Seal: Arrow of Seal is a ranged spell that deals 130/260/390 damage. When hit with this ability, the enemy will also be silenced for 1.5/3/4.5 seconds Prayer for Benediction: Irene chants a holy prayer to strengthen her team, increasing the magic attack of all allies near her by 10%/20%/30%/40% for 60 seconds.. Blessing of Reiznar: Reiznar blesses Irene's weapon, granted her an additional (high) chance to deal 30/35/40 Skill Damage every time she swings, which works on most buildings and is only reduced by Skill Damage Reduction. Protection of Reiznar: Irene calls upon Reiznar's favor. He responds to her prayers by bathing her in a holy light that reflects 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% of the damage done to her for 12/15/18/21/24 seconds Lightning Crash: Irene channels the power of Reiznar's lightning through her body, increasing her damage by 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% for 10/12/14/16/18 seconds. Ultimate Skills Flash of Punishment: Irene summons a holy tempest in the air above her opponents, raining lightning down upon them and dealing 80/100 damage every .5 seconds for 8/12 seconds. Prayer for Life: Irene pleads to the gods to aid her cause, healing all allies within 15 meters of her for 100/150 HP per 1.2 seconds for 12 seconds. Source: LOCOElite.net Category:Characters